


the cat and the mouse

by freeze_your_heart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anti-Hero, Detective Marinette, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Thief Chat Noir, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeze_your_heart/pseuds/freeze_your_heart
Summary: "And why do you think I was the one who killed them?" he drawled, his breath smelling like aged wine.Surprising herself, Marinette placed a finger on his chest in accusation. "Because the week before, they had donated a large sum of money to Agreste Industries," she whispered, noticing his hitched breathing, and using it to her advantage by pressing herself closer to him. This use of the seduction card sent her stomach fluttering in what she assumed was disgust and discomfort.***a story about a detective and a theif :))
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	the cat and the mouse

The fractured moonlight shone against the city's buildings, creating an eerie glow. One could hear crickets chirping on every turn of the road. The cold, evening air felt chilling against Marinette's bare skin. She tugged her woolen coat on tighter, her tiny, black heels making clacking sounds against the sidewalk. She anxiously scanned the tops of the buildings for a head of blonde hair, pulling out her reference drawing of the infamous thief, Chat Noir. The sketch resembled a young man about the age of twenty. However, a black cat mask covered up his main facial features, only revealing his mouth, which remained twisted into a gloating smirk. 

  
"I'm nearly positive he's responsible for all those murders," she murmured to herself, tucking the paper back into her inside coat pocket. "He's built up a reputation for stealing items. I can only imagine it's not difficult for him to steal lives." 

  
"Stealing items and lives are a completely separate thing, princess," a snide voice purred from behind her. Marinette nearly jumped in shock, whisking around to see a tall, blonde man dressed in a black coat, cat mask hiding his face. She subtly reached for the knife wrapped tightly against her thigh. She knew Chat was a talker, and she preferred to distract him rather than act impulsively. Even though this encounter was not the first time she had been this close to him (and not to mention, gotten away unharmed), her heart still pounded restlessly. 

  
"Hey, Kitty," she greeted, trying to mask her fear with cockiness. "Come to rob another one of the Agreste Industries stores?" Chat's eyes widened in surprise, and this was the first time she noticed they were an emerald green. "Yeah, I've noticed that Gabriel Agreste's company is your main target. I'm not stupid," she added hastily, although it had taken her months to pin down that pattern. 

  
"Never implied you were stupid, m'lady," he retorted, obviously trying to hide his surprise at Marinette's observations. "And I can see you reaching for your knife, by the way. Can we not have a civil conversation?" 

  
Marinette let out a shrill laugh. "Oh, we're past the point of civility, Kitty. We've been past that since you murdered the Bisset family two days ago." 

  
"And why do you think I was the one who killed them?" he drawled, his breath smelling like aged wine. 

  
Surprising herself, Marinette placed a finger on his chest in accusation. "Because the week before, they had donated a large sum of money to Agreste Industries," she whispered, noticing his hitched breathing, and using it to her advantage by pressing herself closer to him. This use of the seduction card sent her stomach fluttering in what she assumed was disgust and discomfort. 

  
"Is that so?" Chat replied, his voice cracking. Marinette moved her fingers from his chest to cup his face. 

  
"And I might even think you are the culprit behind Emilie Agreste's unsolved murder," she breathed. Internally, she scolded herself for getting too carried away and not just calling her partner. If her boss knew about this, he would remove her criminal detective position effective immediately. But this case meant everything to her, and she would arrest and find everything out about Chat Noir, including his motives. She told herself it was for justice. 

  
Chat's vibrant eyes darkened, any smidge of playfulness slipping away from his pink lips. That surprised Marinette. Why would he get offended now? 

  
"Unfortunately, m'lady, this is where I take my leave," he growled lightly, pulling her arms behind her back, somehow being gentle as he tied her wrists together. Marinette squirmed, trying to escape his firm grip, but it was too late. The ropes were tight, plus without her hands, she couldn't do anything. Chat reached for her thigh, his gloved fingers brushing gently across the skin just below her skirt, slipping the silver knife out and pocketing it himself. 

  
Marinette cursed under her breath, glowering at him as he backed away from the running girl. Without the use of her hands for balance, she tripped and fell onto the ground. On the sidewalk, she hissed as the night was too dark for anyone to see her. 

  
"You're on the right track, princess," he said, winking at her, none of the usual banter left, "but you've got a long way 'till you figure out the full truth." He slipped away into the shadows, leaving Marinette swearing on the corner of the road. 


End file.
